A Game of Cat and Mouse
by lysergthe top
Summary: To live the life of someone else, everyone dreams of it. But what happens when that dream becomes reality.
1. Mouse Trap

**Disclaimer: Hey ya'll, as you probably guessed, I still do not own Fruits Basket. I've been working on it though, and I've hit a problem: I didn't create FB. So I can never own Fruits Basket. Thanks to Sakura for the idea, and Keiko for her support.**

"Hey, Kyo wake up," Tohru called, "you too Yuki."

The two grumbled back, "Okay, we'll be down in a minute."

Kyo jumped into his clothes while Yuki gently placed his pants on one leg at a time. Kyo pounded his door open, and took of for the stairs. Yuki was still in his room fluffing his pillows like he did every morning before he went out of his room. Kyo was all ready to leap down the stairs two at a time. Kyo bent down and when he came back up…he got a face full of Yuki's hand.

"What did you do that for you damn rat!" Kyo shouted through the pain of his injury.

"You should never rush around, one day you might find yourself sprawled on the ground like a dead bug." Yuki said, trying not to laugh.

"You think your so perfect." Kyo said with self-assurance "you couldn't live one day in my position.

"My life isn't as perfect as you would think it is." Yuki yelled, "you, Kyo, you live a truly charmed life. You have people around you all day when we're at school."

Kyo and Yuki exchanged dirty looks and shouted, "I wish you could live one day as me!"

Both of them suddenly felt as if they were being pulled right out of their bodies. Then their souls are released from their bodies. They gave each other sly smirks and forced their way into each other's body.

"Finally, I can kick your ass you damn rat!" Kyo shouted.

"We must make it seem as if there is nothing wrong," Yuki calmly stated, "You got that Kyo?"

"Yes, I understand completely," Kyo replied, " I'll kick your tiny rat ass when there's nobody home."

"What happened," Tohru called upstairs, "Did Kyo get stuck in the toilet again?"

"Don't worry, we're coming." The daring duo yelled back.

Kyo and Yuki walked down the stairs and into the dining room. They both sat down quietly. Yuki reached over and grabbed a huge forkful of leek. Kyo glared at him with a troubled look on his face.

"Kyo!" Tohru exclaimed, " I thought that you hated to eat leek "

Obviously saying the first thing that came to his mind he said "I do…I was just being nice and getting some for you."

Surprised by what just came out of Kyo's mouth Tohru answered, "Well, thank you very much Kyo, I appreciate it a lot."

After the scare, Yuki excused himself from the table before there were more screw-ups. Kyo soon followed and went to comfort him.


	2. Cat Fight

**_Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket, but I do own the Kimikodu shopping plaza. I am also thinking about doing a movie spoof type thingie using the FB characters: tell me what you think about the idea._**

"What the hell was that Yuki?" Kyo asked angrily.

"I should've been more careful about what I was doing in there." Yuki replied

Kyo put his hand on Yuki's shoulder, "Usually I'm not nice to you but," Kyo hesitated and continued, "but anyone would have made the same mistake."

Yuki looked up and said, "Really."

A smile overcame Kyo's face, "No, I'm screwing with you. I had you going didn't I?"

Yuki glared at Kyo, pulled back his fist and socked him straight in the jaw. Kyo fell back and held his face. Then Yuki walked away and went into Kyo's room. Kyo stood up and ran right at the door that Yuki had just walked into. Before Kyo knew what was going on he had a doorknob lodged in his mouth. Yuki walked past the bloody Kyo and proceeded down the stairs and out the front door.

"I hate that damn Yuki!" Kyo cried out.

"Why would you say something like that about yourself Yuki?" asked a voice from behind Kyo's back.

Kyo turned around and was surprised to see Tohru stand directly behind him

"Oh shit, what do I say, what do I do, how am I gonna get through this one?" Kyo asked himself frantically.

"You and Kyo are acting really weird today," Tohru said, "I don't know what you two are doing, but Kyo Just left saying that he was going to redo his room."

"What!!!!!!" Kyo shrieked, "did he happen to mention where he was going to go shopping?"

Tohru looking puzzled replied, "he said something about that huge shopping center with the huge furniture shop."

"Do you mean the Kimikodu shopping plaza?" Kyo asked grievously.

" Yah! That's the one that he was talking about." Tohru replied.

Kyo quickly leapt at the front door, and his face smashed right into the panels of the huge brown doors, "I thought these doors were made of paper!" he shouted.

Tohru began to snicker, "don't you remember, Shigure had the doors replaced because Kyo was always jumping through them," Tohru's face looked even more puzzled, "you were there when Shigure called the contractor. Are you sure you're not ill?"

"It must have slipped my mind." Kyo answered, looking redder from his embarrassment them from the mark the door had just left.

Kyo then opened the door and exited the Sohma house in quite a hurry. He jumped down the streets and finally came to the Kimikodu shopping plaza. Kyo ran into plaza and began checking every furniture hop in the entire center. After a long frivolous search, he decided to try and beat Yuki home so that he could at least stop him from putting all that junk in his room. Kyo ran until he felt like his insides were going to explode at anytime. He slammed the front door open and was about to jump up the stairs, when Shigure stepped in front of him.

"You should see what Kyo did to his room, his sense of style is becoming more like yours." Shigure chimed as Yuki came walking down the stairs.

"Greetings Yuki," Yuki greeted Kyo at the base of the stairs, "if you want to see what I did to my room, it looks as if you, yourself did it."

Kyo jumped up the stairs and walked slowly down the hall towards what once his safe haven. He slowly opened the door and his face turned pale white with inner pain. Looking at his room he noticed that not a single thing had been changed. He turned around and was met by the smiling face of Shigure.

"What the hell kind of shit was that," Kyo shouted, "you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"You should have seen your face Kyo," Shigure chuckled, "that look was priceless."

Kyo went into shock and replied, "who are you calling Kyo, I'm Yuki."

"Yuki told me what happened, and I just couldn't help but do this to you," Shigure said, "I should inform you that none of this was Yuki's idea, I came up with it all on my own."

Kyo threw a gnarly look at Shigure. Shigure then walked away and went downstairs start on his newest book: A Game of Cat and Mouse. The new story was going to be based on everything that happened the day that Kyo and Yuki switched places. Shigure began writing feverishly. A look of joy came over his face, but soon disappeared when his two main characters walked into his study and proclaimed that they refused to let him write a story about this terrible day.

"Don't worry," Shigure reassured them, "I will of course label this book as pure fiction, No one will ever think that it really happened."

"Tohru might," the daring duo screamed at him, "everything that she knows about this family, it would surprise us if she figured it out and blew the whole thing wide open."

Tohru's voice scared all three of them, "blow what thing wide open?"

"Oh, nothing to worry about Tohru." Shigure told her.

Tohru walked out of the room, once again the only one who didn't know what was going on. Kyo and Yuki's attention was once again focused upon the sleezy writer.

"We will kill you if you dare to write or publish that story." Kyo threatened,

Yuki questioned, "how could you finish the story if we haven't even finished the day?"

"Who informed you that I had finished the story in the first place?" Shigure said smugly.

Kyo and Yuki turned their backs on Shigure and trudged out of the room. They continued out of the house and walked down the sidewalk.

Suddenly Tohru's voice came from behind them said, "I know what happened to you two."


End file.
